


HetaLeverage: The First Job

by greeneggs101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Con Game, Human Names Used, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), leverage inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not a thief. Ivan is not a social butterfly. Gilbert is not a nice person. Kiku is not a team player. Arthur is definitely not an actor. </p>
<p>One of these is a lie... or are all of them?</p>
<p>AKA I humbly present a Hetalia/ Leverage fusion - AU that no one expected, nor wanted, and yet was written anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HetaLeverage: The First Job

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, as stated in the summary, this is a fusion with the TNT show Leverage. If you haven't seen the show, I highly recommend it, though you shouldn't need to see it to read this. 
> 
> This fic is heavily based on the first episode of the series "The Nigerian Job" but I hope I have added enough Hetalia flair to it with these characters to transform it into it's own story. 
> 
> The fic is finished, and will be uploaded as I completely edit parts. Some characters might be a bit OC. This is my first time writing them and I'm still feeling them out.

Alfred sighed and fiddled with his phone, finger hovering over the “place bet” button. Every nerve in his body ached with the need to press down, but a small quiet voice in his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like his brother, was holding him back. 

Alfred groaned and flipped the phone over, slamming on the bar and away from him with such a force that the bartender looked over in concern. 

Despite inner turmoil, Alfred grinned easily. “Yeah, can I have a Jim Bean, neat?” The bartender nodded, looking wearily at the younger male but reaching up to grab a glass anyway. Alfred wasn’t particularly thirsty, but he figured that having a drink in his hands might spare him from reaching for his phone every twenty seconds. The bartender slid the glass over and Alfred reached into his back pocket for his wallet. 

As he opened it to grab a $10, his license and a photograph spilled out on to the floor. Alfred groaned and got off the bar stool to retrieve them. 

“Oh here, I got it!” a young, female voice called out. 

A slender, well manicured hand gracefully picked up both licensed and picture. Alfred looked up as a dark haired woman offered both his items and a grin. Her eyes glanced down and evidently read the name on Alfred’s license. 

“Oh! Mr. Jones! Just the man I was looking for.” Her voice wavered, as if unsure of his identity.

“Ah.... you were?”

“Yes....yes...” She laughed nervously and held out her hand again after he took his possessions, “Bernadette Arnolds. Head of R&D at Spirit Aeronautics.”

Alfred took her hand warily. “ Alfred F. Jones.”

She let out another laugh and shook his hand. “Yes, I know. I mean... oh...I-” she stuttered for a bit before taking a deep breath and continuing, “I’ve just heard so much about you!”

Alfred restrained from letting out a groan, knowing just where she had heard of him. He sat back down on the barstool and Ms. Arnolds sat next to him, starting to pull out what looked like a large file folder. 

“You’ve helped your security firm, CSA International, stop so many attempted robberies.... Like that bank in Chicago? That saved what 10? 20 million dollars? Or that technology firm in Dubai? The blueprints to that tech alone was worth 50 million! And you led your team in infiltrating the robber’s gang! You practically made your security firm what it is!” Her voice rose in pitch and volume as she got more excited, leaning further out of her barstool and into Alfred’s space.

Alfred drank the bourbon with one hand, reaching for his phone with the other, making a show of unlocking the screen. “You’re point?” From the corner of his eye, he saw her blush and lean back in her seat. 

“Look...” Her voice dropped into a whisper. “I also know that when you needed them most, your own firm turned their back on you.”

Alfred nearly slammed his glass on the bar, stopping at just the last moment. The glass still hit the counter hard enough to turn the bartender’s head. Luckily there were no other patrons this early in the day. His other hand twitched over his phone. “Look, I would never hit a lady, but we’re getting up to the point where I just walk out of this bar.”

She caught on quick, and nearly all of the flustered idolatry vanished. “I came here to offer you a job.” She laid the file folder out on the bar. “What do you know about aviation technology?”

“I can dabble.” Alfred swirled the bourbon in the glass.

“My team and I have been working on a new design for commercial aircraft for the past 18 months. Last week our servers were hacked and our files stolen. The project we’ve been working on for months was gone. Completely.” She sighed and rubbed her forehead, drawing attention to the worry and stress lines marring the otherwise flawless face. “Just yesterday, Earhart Aviation announces that they are coming out with a new design, but with the exact same specifics as our project.”

“So they stole your designs.” Alfred shrugs. “Call the police an--”

“I don’t have time for a police investigation!” The woman forcefully whispered, her fingers clenching over the file folder.

“Look, Ms. Arnolds--” Alfred starts.

“Bernadette,” she cuts off, smiling softly, her anger seemingly evaporating. Alfred glanced at the file, still clutched in Ms. Arnolds’ hand, knuckles turning white under the strain. 

“Bernadette,” Alfred continues, looking back at her face, “I’m not sure what you want me to do then.”

“There is a shareholder meeting at the end of the week,” Bernadette opens the file. “I needed to present my team's research to them by that time or,” she gulped. “Or I’m ruined.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “I am sorry about that, but I’m still not sure--”

“I’ve hired a team,” she explains, handing him the papers in the file. “They are going to retreive my research for me. Do you recognize any of them?

Alfred opened the file, and began to glance through the files. t. “Yes, I’ve dealt with them at one point or--Briganski? You hired Briganski?” He pulled out the hitman’s file, looking at her skeptically.

“Is there someone better?”

“No...but Briganski’s insane.” Alfred insisted. He returned the file to the stack and glanced at the other dossiers, the faces and names all familiar from his time at the security firm: Ivan Briganski, muscle for hire; Gilbert Beilshmidt, hacker; and Honda Kiku, cat burglar. 

“And that’s why I need you!” She insisted.

“Look... I’m not a thief,” he stated, handing the files back. 

“Thieves I’ve got.” She placed the files back in the folder, but kept the folder on the table. “What I need is one honest man to keep them in line.”

Alfred sighed, but reached for the file again. “You know, all these guys have the same M.O. They always work alone... I don’t think Gilbert and Ivan can even be in the same room...”

“For $300,000 each they will be,” Bernadette said, “And for you to manage them? Double that.”

Alfred reluctantly looked back at the file. Bernadette must have guessed his hesitation as she half threw herself onto the bar and grabbed his hand. Alfred only then realized that he had been reaching for his phone again. 

“Please, Mr. Jones! I am desperate!” She looked up at him. “There’s also a bonus for you. The security company on contract with Earhart? CSA International.” She gave a little smirk. “How badly do you want to deliver a blow to the company that put your brother into a coma?”

Alfred pulled away from her grip, grasping on to the file folder instead.

“So when do I start?”

\--

“Oh no... The awesome me is not dealing with this unaweseome technology!” Gilbert scoffed at the inferior earpieces. “This is so... 90s tech right here. I got something much better.”

“No surprises, Gilbert.” Alfred’s voice sounded tinny coming through the earpiece. 

“Aww... you don’t trust me?” Gilbert pulled out a small box from his kit. “Now these little babies are a personal invention. They work off of the vibrations in your jaw.”

A very large hand reach in and, with surprising delicacy, plucked an earpiece from the container. “Seems a bit too small, da? I’m almost afraid of losing it.” The large man placed the earpiece in his ear anyway. Though the words were said with an almost childish teasing, Gilbert found himself squirming nervously under a dangerous lavender gaze. 

“Don’t dis the tech!” Gilbert nearly shouted in self defense, but was hushed by Alfred’s harsh ‘Stop’ in his ear. “I don’t even know what you do.” he grumbled up at Ivan, who only let out a quiet, but disturbing, giggle. 

“I shall take one as well Beilschmidt-san.” a voice to his left stated and Gilbert nearly jumped out of his shoes. A smaller hand gently picked up an earpiece and studied it. “It could use some minor design changes, but it is otherwise adequate for the mission at hand.”

Gilbert let out a huff, “Everyone’s a critic.”

“Play nice.” Alfred chided, a literal voice of reason in their ears. “I don’t want to babysit you all night.”

“Aww... he doesn’t want to be our friend,” Gilbert chuckled to himself. He glanced over to where Kiku was rearranging his rigging. The thief's expression was completely blank as he tightened knots and pulled on connectors. 

His skin prickled uncomfortably and Gilbert glanced over to find Ivan staring at him with a childish grin on his face. Gilbert had never met the man in person, only through reputation, and he wasn’t completely sure what he did. But... it wasn’t his job to know what the other’s did, just his own portion of the work. That was the goal: Get in, Get out, Get paid. 

“I do believe we should start soon.” Ivan said lightly, pulling a black stocking cap over his platinum blonde hair. 

Gilbert nodded, putting his stocking cap over his own head of hair, hiding the white strands from view. There was no covering his red eyes though and instead he slipped on a pair of dark colored glasses. Being albino, his face was much more recognizable than either of his companions. This was the primary reason he preferred to do his work off site. 

But the pay day was too good to pass up.

“Right everyone... On my count.” Alfred’s voice came over the com. “One....two...”

“Oh, I hate countdowns,” Ivan muttered before pushing Kiku off the roof.

Kiku barely let out a scream before seeming to contain his shock and silently slid down the side of the building. 

“What the hell, Briganski?!” Gilbert shouted as Alfred’s own “Dammit, Briganski!” came over the com.

Ivan just grinned childishly and went over to wait by the elevator hatch.

Feeling very much that he was making a mistake going anywhere near the unhinged psychopath, Gilbert went over to wait as well. 

“I did not appreciate that, Briganski-san.” Kiku’s voice whispered in their ear. 

Gilbert easily resisted the urge to peek over the side of the building to see what the smaller man was doing. For one thing, him and heights didn’t do so well on good days.

For another, Briganski might take it as an invitation to push him over as well. 

“Vibration detectors are on.” Kiku explained.

“No cutting, Kiku. Use the binary.”

There was a soft hissing as Kiku made an opening in the glass.

The minutes passed by achingly slow, none of them talking much outside of what needed to be conveyed to Alfred, who was monitoring them from a base camp set up at a building across the street. Gilbert wished he had his gameboy with him, or at least his non-work phone. Anything to relieve the nervous twitching in his fingers. 

“I’m in. The elevator is on its way up.”

“Guards?” Alfred asked.

“They do not see a thing.” 

A soft ding chimed out before doors slid open. Gilbert and Ivan walked inside and the elevator began to descend to their destination. 

Their path had been laid out by Ms. Arnolds, who had provided the temporary team with blueprints of the Earhart Aviation building, taken from the public records office. The server room was easy to find, with just the slightest hitch at the door. “Ahh.... a key code.” Gilbert chuckled, “Now aren’t you glad to have me?”

“Thrilled.” Alfred muttered. “Can you get through it?”

“Can the awesome me hack my way through this little keypad?” Gilbert let out a fake gasp of horror, “Well... it may take the last of my considerable skills.”

“I can provide some motivation if you need it.” Ivan said mildly, but the threat was only thinly veiled. 

“I’m on it. Just, please, keep your scarf on.” Gilbert pulled a device out of pack, inserting a magnetic card into the slot at the bottom of the keypad. Wires trailed from the card to a calculator like device in his hand and instantly 10 zeros showed up and began to cipher through a series of 10 digits. 

“Ahh. A 10 digit cold. How awesome!”

“Kiku, where are the guards?” Alfred’s voice called out.

“Still in the guard room...”

“You sure, dude? Cause there’s eight on the duty roster, but only four in the room.” 

“How can you tell... they all look the same, I can’t tell who all is there.”

“Count the haircuts, Kiku.”

“Oh.... I would have missed that.” 

The last part is said so quietly that Gilbert nearly missed it. He tuned out the rest of the conversation just barely registering the words “guards...walkabout....early”

“Ivan, you’re going to use Gilbert as bait.”

Now that he heard clear as day. 

“Gilbert is what now?!” Gilbert’s head shot up. “Nein! The awesome me is NOT bait!” He looked around but found that the larger man had already gone. 

He turned back to his device, “Come on, Schnucki! Come on!” The numbers continued to cipher, only the first four had found their targets quickly. 

Gilbert heard footsteps coming and he gave one last glance at the numbers. “Scheisse!” He picked up his kit and prepared to make a run for it. 

“Freeze!” a voice shouted and Gilbert turned around. 

“Hand’s in the air!” Two guards in dark suits were pointing guns at him. 

Slowly, Gilbert raised his hands.

From behind the guards, a dark tall shape loomed. 

“Drop the bag!” one of the guards shouted.

“Alright, alright...” Gilbert let go of the bag.

Before the guard who spoke could even think of blinking, a fist shot out, hitting him in the solar plexus. Gilbert winced in sympathy as he went down. 

The second guard didn’t even have time to shout an alarm into his own com before Ivan moved on to him, efficiently disarming and immobilizing him with a swift punch to the throat and kick to the inner knee. The guard went down unconscious. The first guard tried to stand again but Ivan quickly dug his elbow into the guard’s gut, and then drove it down on his head. The guard fell next to his partner, also unconscious.

A soft thump echoed around the room, as Gilbert's bag hit the ground and Gilbert realized that Ivan had managed to disarm and immobilize two men within a few seconds. He feared for his life a little more. 

Ivan let out another giggle and rearranged his scarf, which had come a little loose with his movement. 

“That is what I do.” 

A beep sounded from the door and Gilbert had never been so thankful for technology. 

With the lock disengaged, the door swung open easily, leading to the server room. Quickly, Gilbert plugged in his own netbook, easily hacking through the server’s firewall and locating the files they came here to retrieve. 

“Ok we’re in.” Gilbert spoke. 

“Ok. Grab the digital files and drop the spike. No freelancing.” Alfred’s voice took on an annoying sing-song quality, and Gilbert could picture the man wagging his finger in a ‘tsk, tsk,’ gesture.

“Ja, ja.” Gilbert’s eyes rolled up the the ceiling, wondering again why he was taking orders from someone his own brother’s age. 

Then he remembered not only the salary for this job, but Alfred’s own reputation from CSA and kept his mouth shut for a little longer.

Copying the files to an external hard drive, Gilbert then took the time to upload a nasty virus, one that would effectively cover their tracks. 

“I found the other set of guards. They are heading up to where the others are.” Kiku’s voice broke the otherwise tense silence.

“Ah...It is time for me to make my exit then, da?” Ivan began to look around. 

“Go ahead!” Gilbert snapped. “I’ve got the files.”

“I’ve got an exit strategy,” Kiku snapped back over the com.

“Calm your tits guys, I got the plan.” Alfred’s voice rose above all of theirs. “Now... I know you guys don’t play well together, but if you can hold it in for 5 more minutes, we’ll all be getting our paychecks.”

“I do not trust these guys.” Kiku’s voice broke the tense silence.

“Do you trust me?” Alfred asked.

“You’re an honest man.” Gilbert replied. Which was true, For all of Alfred’s annoying immature front, he was a honest man, both before and after the incident at CSA. 

“I agree.” Kiku spoke up.

Ivan remained silent, but Gilbert figures that meant yes.

“Guys, head for the elevator and go down. Kiku has the supplies. We’re going for the burn scam.”

Ivan reached the doors first, hitting the open button. Getting in quickly, they stopped at Kiku’s floor where the shorter man ran in and quickly the three began changing clothes. The Japanese man was clearly more nervous than the others, and Ivan refused to take off his scarf.

Breaking the tension, Gilbert asked, “So on to plan B then?”

“Actually this is more like Plan F.”

“Do you plan out several contingencies then?” Kiku questioned. “Is there a Plan M?”

“Oh yeah. Gilbert dies in plan M.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes again, detecting what he hoped was a sarcastic tone in Alfred’s voice. The awesome Gilbert was too awesome to die on a small job like this. 

“I like plan M.”

Gilbert resisted the urge to shudder at the childish voice. There was no hint of any kind of teasing in that voice, and the albino kept an eye on Ivan thrugh the mirrored surface of the elevator walls. One violet eye watched back and this time Gilbert couldn’t resist the shudder, and instead focused on getting his tie straight. 

Once Gilbert changed, he helped Kiku with the fake cast and make up, giving him a rather nasty bruise on his cheek. Lastly, Gilbert threw on a long, dark haired wig that shaded his eyes and hid his hair. 

By the time the doors opened again, Gilbert had his bag on his shoulder and was making a show of helping Kiku out of the elevator. Their change in clothes, from black attire to a button up and tie, hid their original intentions for their presence in the building. Kiku let out a surprisingly loud groan as he leaned on Gilbert for ‘support.’ For his part, Ivan glared at the guards at the front desk. 

“What are you staring at?!” the larger man barked, all traces of his distinctive accent gone. 

Kiku let out another groan “It’s ok, Brandon.”

“No... It’s not.” Gilbert have his own glare at the guards.

Flustered, the guards hurriedly opened the doors for them and they made their way outside to the car. Gilbert could make Alfred out in the drivers seat. As they got closer they walked faster until Kiku was practically running to the car, sliding in the passenger seat while Ivan and Gilbert made do with the back. 

Alfred slammed on the gas and they sped away.

\--

The park was deserted at this time of night and Alfred anxiously waited as Gilbert uploaded the files to their employer. Rubbing his hands together, Alfred glanced around the slightly creepy park. “Is it done yet?!”

“Almost....” Gilbert muttered. A quick ding signaled that the files had transferred. “Ok...Arnolds should have them in the morning.” 

“And Earhart Aviation?” Alfred pressed.

“Oh I left them with the most unawesome of unawesome viruses. Their files were pretty much wiped clean.” he grinned a little, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight. “We were pretty awesome in there though,” he smirked at Alfred. “Admit it, it felt a little nice playing the thief for once.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “I am not a thief.”

“You do know a lot of the techniques of a thief though.” Kiku pointed out.

“Well... It was one job.” Alfred huffed out. “One job.”

“Right... I have already forgotten your names.” Ivan turned and began to walk away.

“I work best alone.” Kiku agreed and turned to walk in a different direction.

Gilbert let out a raspy chuckle. “The awesome me needs no one!” turning in his own direction, he waved at Alfred as he ran away. 

Alfred sighed and looked up at the moon. Tomorrow, when he got the payment, he could go in and pay for Matthew’s treatment. The one he had been desperately saving up for for months. He could barely make the hospital payments as is... but tomorrow...

Alfred took his hand out of his pocket where it had been clutching his phone. 

He felt that his luck was finally changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! And please inform me of any major spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
